


Woven Web

by schools_a_saint (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Ice, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/schools_a_saint
Summary: Elsa builds herself a palace out of fantasy and air.
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Woven Web

layers of ice, each thinner than lace

sheer, clear, spectral portals and flue

light of the stars' glimmer seeps through

sun in the morning, the mountain's steep face

shinning makes her train glitter, all blue


End file.
